Courage
by NorthWest9
Summary: Sequel to 'Legacies'. Kellar's strong, fast, and undeniably bad. Now, on top of running from her only true love, and fighting against her only family, she's hiding from the Avengers. Will Clint's help prove to send the Russians back where they came from? Or she really all alone in the raging battle? To win, she'll have to find her heart, her sister, and her Courage.
1. Chapter 1

Courage  
Chapter One : The Package

* * *

The screen flashed to life as a silent sigh slipped from Kellar's lips. Her tired eyes forcing themselves to stay open as she stared at the computer screen at the conversation coursing between herself, and Tony Stark. Multi-million dollar playboy, and weaponry genius.

No wonder he and Miss Kellar got on so well... that's all she had been to anyone for years. A weapon, a tool, machinery to use against someone or something that posed a bigger threat than they were. But now... things were different, she had a job to do. She had things that had to be done, people that needed her. And for the first time in years, she felt like she was doing something right.

Even if the person she was trying to help didn't.

Legacy's profile surprised her. In a way, Kellar was slightly jelous of her younger sister, she had seen the horrors of war, and suffered through much more pain and loss than Legacy. But now, looking back, perhaps the youngest Kellar had suffered enough in her own way also. Considering the fact that up until she met the foster family she was with now... she never had anyone _too_ lose.

_We've found the Russians. -Mr. Red_

_How does it look? -Ms. Black_

_What does it matter to you... you can't see it. -Mr. Red_

_Which, by the way... how are you reading this? -Mr. Red_

_Viser's on, oh brilliant tech head. -Ms. Black_

_Ah... well, they have everything. And they'll use her, to get to you. They have before. -Mr. Red_

_What do you mean. They have before? -Ms. Black_

_The last time you met her, they intercepted. She's not so innocent. And they'll use her to get to you. If they can't get her to bring you in herself. -Mr. Red_

_Not possible. -Ms. Black_

_Check again. -Mr. Red_

_What are you doing about it? -Ms. Black _

_N.F doesn't know. I've got it covered. -Mr. Red_

_Barton misses you. It's pathetic, but he's falling apart. -Mr. Red_

_Tell him to check the mail. -Ms. Black_

_ Ms. Black has signed out._

_ Mr. Red has signed out._

Kellar sighed as she tried to comprehend what Stark had really admitted towards her. If the Russians had got to Legacy before, there was no telling what could have happened. No telling what they could have done. And knowing the intellegence of the Russians, and how close they could get without being seen, Kellar knew that no matter what had happened, or what had been said. She, and Legacy, were both in trouble.

But then again, what was new?

* * *

Clint paced back and forth in his room angrilly.

The line was dead, the trail was cold. He couldn't find anything, and it was driving him insane.

She had completely dissapeared off the face of the earth, and Clint kenw it was his fault. Despite him trying everything, she wasn't coming up in traffic cams, security cams, wanted lists, job employees, bank accounts. It was like she had completely dissapeared off the face of the earth. But he had to know she was still here. She was here for Legacy, the one being chased down by the Russians.

What was it about blonde haired, blue eyed, fighters that had the Russians so interested in them? It was like the two just couldn't catch a break.

"Mr. Barton. Mr. Stark has informed me that there is a package awaiting you in the foyer. Mr. Stark also requests you know that he has reliable reason to believe it roots from Ms. Kellar." Jarvis, the A.I. system sounded through his room as Clint threw open the door and all but ran to the level below his to find a package sitting neatly on the abandoned island top.

Retreiving the package was the easy part. It was getting it back to his room before Stark found him... that was where the real trouble started.

Miraculously, he managed to get back to his room. Sitting the parsel on his desk, Clint sighed as he sat down and rubbed his eyes furiously before sighing. It had been nine days since he woke up in that hotel room alone. And ever since, he had one siting, and nothing else. No slipups, no names, no pictures. There was nothing. And now he was supposed to beleive that this package came from her?

Now... wouldn't that be something if it blew up?

Cringing, Clint opened the package and emptied the contents onto his clean desk, smirking as he saw another letter envelope and a small black laptop slip from the package. Mind over matter told him to read the letter first, so as he opened it, Clint could feel his anger, and surprise gradually begin to rise.

_Barton,_

_Thought you'd have found me by now love. I've been waiting._

_The Russians are active. They're coming for her, and I plan on stopping them before they get to her. I just thought you better be prepared to bring the rain if they start something._

_As you're probably wondering, the labtop is wired with everything you'll need to know about the Russians, and a private messaging system encase I need to contact you. So be prepared. But don't try and track me love, you won't find me... it's not worth it._

_For lack of better wording, I need your help. I can't find the Russians, and watch Legacy at the same time. I need you to keep tabs on her. But you might want to watch yourself, __**I've **__found you already, and managed to talk to you. And the kids smart... regretably... so there's no telling what she'll be capable of too._

_You're falling apart here Hawkeye. I need you sharp, focussed. You have to find me at just the right time._

_Until then, stay sharp... good luck, and keep the hunt up. So far, I'm up a point._

_Tag, you're it._

_-K_

Clint smirked and shook his head as he folded the letter back up and opened the laptop. Turning the screen on as he grinned after finding a future shop sticker on the bottom of the computer. Maybe she wasn't as brilliant as she thought.

Opening up the computer libraries, Clint found another document adressed to him.

_C_

_All the files you'll need are on here. Don't show Banner, or Steve, or Natasha. Share with Stark if you need help. _

_By the way, I'm not stupid... the Future Shop sticker was to get you on your feet. Like I said, I'll need you to find me at exactly the right time. So start looking._

_-K_

Pulling up the other libraries. Clint found pictures of suspects around New York and Russian Airports, videos of security survailance, and documents containing profiles on each of the men he had seen before in profiling pictures, and camera shots.

Kellar was right. Just here, he had enough evidence to lock them all up for good... but that wasn't the point, Kellar needed him to find her, to find what they needed most. And he had everything he needed to do this.

Suddenly, a message popped up.

_Barton - glad to see you've joined the land of the living. -K_

_Wish I could say the same. -C_

_Knock it off. I need you to focus. -K_

_What's wrong? -C_

_I just watched Legacy being carried off by a man in spandex. Like some friggin Romeo and Julliet flashback. What the hell do you know about it? -K_

_What? -C_

_Forget it... Stay sharp sexy, I need you. -K_

Man in spandex... now THAT was one Clint hadn't heard before.

* * *

DUH DUH DUHHHH!

hahaha, here, ladies and gentlemen, (but mostly ladies) is your Sequel! :O

enjoy, and review!

review = insta updates!


	2. Chapter 2

Courage  
Chapter Two : Close Encounters

* * *

Kellar watched from her spot high in the towering apartment buildings as the bustling of the city life carried up to her open window as she sat with her knees tucked up to her chest and head rested on her boney legs.

How many of them could she kill in one moment? How many lives could she change, take, make better... in eliminating all of those people in a matter of a few seconds? How many children would be devastatingly terrified to find their mother, or father, or silbing had been killed? How many criminals would she remove from their wrong doings? How many people could she make stronger by taking away something... someone that they thought they needed?

How easy could it be to kill them all?

How much would she regret it when she was finished?

How long would she be able to live with herself when it was all over and done with?

The answers, were simple. She could kill eighty percent instantly in one shot, one moment. She would change every life connected to them in the simpliest of ways, and considering in that square footage of bustling bodies, and the estimated crime rate in New York, she could kill off seventeen mildly serious criminals, and orphan at least fifty infants. And every person that had ever had any connection to them, would be made stronger in one way or another.

It could be easy to kill them all.

She would regret it more now, then ever before... honestly thinking about her own family she never knew about.

How long would she be able to live with herself? As long as she needed to.

Why did she now these answers? Why did the stats come rushing into her mind-sight when the thought crossed her path?

This answer, was simpler then even the ones before.

She didn't know.

It was just there.

It was a haunting memory of a life that had sculpted her every way of being into something completely different then what it had originally been. She didn't study 'Stats America' or open a textbook to read the fine print. It was there, waiting in the back of her mind. Making itself more common sense than anything else. The little details that could change one's life... they were all there, just waiting break out.

Hence, the very painful migrane building itself up in her left temple.

Suddenly, the ring of an incoming message made itself known as she shuffled forwards and pulled the screen towards her. A look of clear confusion riding on her face as she stared blankly at the message before her.

_give up bitch-ass... i gots m'own shit to wrri bout. keep ur nose outta my chiz! - s.w.a.g. mastr_

_How did you get this messaging address? Exit out of this program and delete this conversation. -Ms. Black_

_dam punkass, think you'd recogniz ur own sistr. -s.w.a.g. mastr_

_Legacy? -Ms. Black_

_no, its frickin Juny B Jones... who the hell else would it be? -s.w.a.g. mastr_

_How did you get this address? It's hidden and locked from view. -Ms. Black_

_btch you gotta update ur shit. anywys, stay outta m'life! i don't wan u screwin thins up 4 me. -s.w.a.g. mastr_

_I'm trying to help you. And why do you message like that? -Ms. Black_

_welcome to the friggin 21st century hotstuff. era of porn popcorn, fat ass citizens, an drunkass txtin. get in the game. -s.w.a.g. mastr_

_btw, left you a lil presnt. should keep u off my ass fr a wile. hav fun sissypoo! -s.w.a.g. mastr_

_s.w.a.g. mastr has signed off._

Kellar groaned in frustration as she signed off and slammed the screen of her computer down as she sighed and brought her hands to her face and rubbed furiously. How in the hell was she suppose to know what her younger sister meant? _Left her a present._ What was that suppose to mean?

Suddenly, her hearing picked up a high pitched screach, and unexpectedly, an arrow shot through her open window with a white note taped around it. Knowing immediatly who it was from, Kellar rushed to open it.

_Turn around love._

Just as she finished reading it, Kellar's heart thundered in her throat as she turned to see a tall, dark and handsome Clint climb through the open glass, suspended from another arrow barried deep in the bricks above her window.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded suddenly as Clint approached her and pressed her body between his and the wall behind her. Both hands slamming against the bricks either side of her head as his deep, blue eyes bore into her own.

"Tag, you're it." he whispered roughly and pressed his lips to hers passionately as Kelar melted into the kiss. Missing the feeling of his body pressed against her's as her arms instinctively wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling him even closer to her before quickly releasing him and pushing him away as her smouldering eyes met his raging ones.

"What the hell are you doing here Clint?" she demanded again as he smirked and took a look around her small apartment. It was clean, light, open, and simple. Everything that she needed for a temporary fix.

"You are one difficult person to find when you want to be there Phantom... almost like you don't even exist." he grinned slightly as Kellar sighed and shook her head.

"How'd you find me here?" she demanded again as he stood from his seemingly comfortable position on her small couch. Standing to an intimidating height, he waltzed over towards her and smirked down at her.

"It would seem, that Legacy Kellar doesn't have much trouble in the unusual department." he grinned slightly.

"You've gotta leave her out of this Clint. You don't understand what could happen." she replied angrilly as he sighed and shook his head, turning away from her as she watched him move around her little apartment.

"What could happen Honour? You've been telling me this the whole time, over and over again. And yet you haven't told me why." he admitted as she shook her head and turned back to the pictures and papers on her desk. Files littering the surface as she watched him carefully.

"I can't tell you why yet Clint. I can't tell you right now. This has to be done right."

"You're sister isn't as innocent as you think Kellar." Clint said as she shot him a look.

"I'm not kidding. I looked through some of our old files." he said almost silently in a whisper as she seemed to hear it louder then ever before. "She was on our watch list before Kellar. She was with the Russians before you went in."

"How old was she?" Kellar demanded as Clint sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fifteen..." he said quietly as suddenly, Kellar's anger spiked more then she thought possible.

Fifteen, she was just a kid. Nothing bigger then a child. Only a couple of years ago.

"Kellar, she doesn't remember any of it. And from what I've seen and gathered, she doesn't show any signs of having any permanent changes."

"What did they do?"

"The same thing the Russians have been doing for years. Made her stronger, smarter, faster. Like another super soldier serum, only better. They gave her the insight, the sixth sense to override reaction and use it to her own advantage." he said as Kellar practically ran to her computer to find possible files she could have looked over. "It's a scientific breakthrew."

"She isn't some God damned science project Barton. This is dangerous." she said coldly as he smirked and approached her from behind, grinning as her whole posture froze and her muscles tensed.

"I'm suppose to take you in... by _any_ means necessary." he grinned as she stood up tall and stiff and his warm, light breath glided over her neck, sending shivers down her back as she cringed and took a deep breath. Finding it cruelly unfair how easy it was for him to get such a reaction out of her body.

"Do you really think there's anyway I'd ever let you take me in?" she asked as suddenly, Clint's calloused hands wrapped around her forearms and roughly turned her body into his. His eyes smouldering as a shit eating grin etched its way onto his face.

"Do you really think I'd ever let you have the chance to say no?" he whispered while pressing a feather light kiss to her lips as she smirked and shook her head.

"Why are you here Clint?" she sighed as he smirked and shook his own head.

"Your sister sent me."

"How in the hell does she know some of this stuff?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

"Like hell it's nothing... tell me."

"There's something wrong Clint. I just can't figure it out."

"Why don't you just leave it for a night." he asked, bringing her body even closer to his own as she inhaled his intoxicating scent and pressed her own weight harder against his.

"Do... - Do you ever wish the life we had back in Nova Scotia... was real? That all this just wasn't real. Wasn't ours?" she asked in a whisper as Clint just stood motionlessly with her body pressed against his. "That that simple, care free, go out on Friday nights without a worry life was really all we had?"

Silence screamed between them as she inwardly sighed at the loss of hope she had mustered up through the thought of the idea. It was all she really wanted. Normal... simple...

Freedom.

"No..."

* * *

comiccrazygothgirl - yes... it's here ;P hahaha... it's a little bit more difficult to write, because it's interlaced with my story 'Honours'... but it's still here! review again, and another chapter will 'appear' ;D

booklover1489 - hahahah... well, Clint Barton is not exactly clad in spandex, not saying I would protest if he was... but if you're looking for some sexy spandex action... you could check out the sister story 'Honours'... all sexy, all spandex, all the time ;P lol hahahaha... hope you enjoyed! review again!

Mushroomking98 - why thank you... i had to admit i thought it was a pretty good start to ;P hahaha. now Clint comes in pretty fast here, but I had to hurry up and get him into the story and with Kellar, even if that may change in the future ;P lol... remember the hint I gave you... it's important... ready, here it is... for your eyes only, and whoever else reads this responce, though I doubt anyone will... remember this... 'never alone'... those two words are important... ;P

gabrielhelena - welcome... it's been too long ;P since, i find you a very important reviewer, and you continue to surprise me with some of your reviews, and you're oh so loyal... here's your little gift for sticking with it so long... since you were so excited about COURAGE... here's something else to float your boat ;D okay, it's a little poem. here it is... '-Your honour and courage are never alone, cursed by a past that hits them at home, never must one give into the next, read very caarefully the following text; when the moment is right, and the clock strokes twelve, one to many promises will fail to have held, as blood turns to ash, and legacies to stone, a mentor, an enemy, will venture back home. as bravery honours truth, and the lies that will come, the legacies they hold, will test their courage on the run.' OH DAMN!

tokyogirl - welcome back! i have to say, i love how you always pick up, or comment on all the little important things... so, i'll do for you what i've done for miss gabrielhelena... just a little different... here's your lifeline to hang on to clint and honour's future ;P 'one from the east, and one from the west, what makes them different, compliments them best, with a war that moves on, and a battle to be won, these two broken souls are forever to run. as direction may very, and things take a turn, the strong and the smart will soon need to learn, that life is not a game, but rather a test, and they're quickly coming to the end of their life long quest. but as family comes to question, and ties are left undone, their courage is their lifeline, in the hearts they already won.' damn... i JUST made that up! ;P pre good eh?

stargazer1364 - ;P this holds many surprises padwon... haha, just kidding... ;P

guest - you asked, i delivered... enjoy ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Courage  
Chapter Three : Burn it to the Ground

* * *

"Oh..." she replied almost quietly, but only just. Kellar had learnt very quickly in the military that your best face was your only face. And while she seemed almost unaffected by it on the outside, inside... she almost felt torn. She wanted more then anything to be normal when this was all over and done with. But she wasn't sure if she could still enjoy this without Clint by her.

"I just couldn't do it. I couldn't be normal anymore. Not after everything that's happened." he admitted almost sorrowfully as Kellar wanted desperately for him to be able to see into her eyes without taking his head off.

"What if you could be normal with me?" she asked almost pleadingly.

"I don't need normal. All I need is you Honour. And you should know that. I love you... whether you're normal or not. I don't need a title to tell me that I love you just like any other couple, if not more." he smiled and placed another kiss to her forehead as she sighed in contentment and shook her head only just.

"Clint I've never know what it's like to be normal. All I want is the chance to see what it feels like. Not some coverup because I'm hiding. Not for some undercover mission. I just want to be normal."

"Kellar we're not made to be normal. That's why we're here."

"I didn't choose to be here Clint. _That's_ the difference. _That's_ the problem. All of you, whether Natasha was bribed into this or whatever reason you're here for... at some point, you made the decision. It could have been to give in, to join, to stay... I never made the decision. It was made for me... and I'm just sick of never getting the chance to be like everyone else." she admitted sadly as Clint sighed frustratedly and cupped her soft face in his rough hands.

"You will never be normal Honour. I'm so sorry, but it's true. What you fantasize about, what you dream of... it will never be reality. This... what we do now... it may be what we'll do for the rest of our lives."

"I don't want that Clint..." she whispered. "I may not want kids, or a family... but that doesn't mean I'm ready to sell my soul to the devil for Satan's job. I don't want to run forever, I don't want to kill forever. I want to wake up in the morning and worry about what coffee I'm going to drink while I sit on my porch. I don't want to wake up and worry if I'll make it to see sunset later that day. I don't want to worry what will happen if I'm surrounded and someone finds out that these things in my eyes are weapons, not accidents."

"I want to be _normal_ Clint."

"But do you want normal more then me?" Clint demanded. "Why are you even doing this Kellar?" he asked painfully. "Why tonight, why now? Why can't you enjoy the fact that I have you, now... right here? Why do you have to know now?"

"Clint I've been living my whole life it seems either three steps ahead, or four steps behind... I just want to know that something is sure... something, could be set in stone for me."

"I could be sure, I could be set in stone for you Kellar."

"What if things changed Clint... what if, what if you found something you didn't like? You saw a side of me you couldn't stand? What happens then? Everything I've depended on is flushed down the toilet." she sighed. "How do I know that you will be with me forever?"

"Kellar, listen to me... I will never leave you... I love you." he smiled slightly. "But we, people like us will _never_ be normal. You, you will never be like everybody else. No matter what you want, what you do. It just can't happen. People will always be after you. You will always be wanted, hunted. We can keep you safe. But we can't give you normal... simply because for people like you... there is no normal... this, right here. This cold, quiet room. Filled with hit lists, and targets, and escape routes, and watch lists... this... is normal."

"Not for me... I won't do it." she said stubbornly and stepped away from him with vigor. "I won't sell my soul out Clint... And neither should you."

"I'm not selling my soul Kellar... I'm embracing reality. And I'd advise you to do the same. Before this gets you killed."

"Oh ye of little faith." she smirked.

"I know what it's like to try and settle back into their world..."

"You can't be sure."

"I can be pretty damn close."

"I have to try."

"What about me? Are you just going to leave me behind?"

"Come with me Clint. We could escape, hide... get away from all this. Just you and I. Together. A house, down in Britain... I have it ready Clint... just you and me."

"You don't know what you're talking about Kellar."

"I know that I have to try."

"What if you fail? What if they find you? What will you do then?"

"I'll do what I'm best at."

"And what's that?"

"I'll do what I've always done in situations like that." she stated as she backed out the door, leaving Clint behind her with the best words she could think of in a situation like this.

"I'll burn that hell hole to the ground, blame the sorry bastard that's closest to me, and kill anyone that gets in my way."

* * *

AHHHHH I LOVE YOU GUYS! TEN REVIEWS FOR TWO CHAPTERS! YOU GUYS ROCK!

so, my treat to you... next chapter is 'HOLY SHIT' worthy, even in my standards!

;)

booklover1498 - i think you're my favourite ;P no joke...hahahha... please... my head is ALWAYS in the gutters ;P lol!

tokyogirl7 - ahhh... tokyo girl... i consider you like family now... i like you that much ;P i know! legacy right! ;P hahahaha... i still laugh just reading her screen name ;P hahahaha... and you like my poems? damn... you rule girl! ;P

four reviews = UPDATES! VERY IMPORTANT UPDATE TOO!

this next chapter will make the whole story ;P


	4. Chapter 4

Courage  
Chapter Four : The Devil's Dance

Clint stormed through the doors of the elevator in Stark Tower, throwing his equiptment to the side as he marched through the living room where Tony, Steve and Bruce were all situated around the TV. Watching to be what looked like the Packers and the Steelers facing off again.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Tony asked with a smirk as he took a drink from his glass, eyes still glued to the TV screen as Steve looked between Clint and Stark before standing, shooting Barton a quick nod and getting out of the room quietly.

"Not in the mood Stark." he spat quickly and ordered JARVIS to find something strong in Tony's liquor cabinet for him to down quickly.

"Girlfriend issues?" he questioned.

"I'm not in the mood Tony!" he threw back angrilly as the playboy billionaire smirked and took another drink from his glass, standing to his feet as he turned to Clint with a menacing glint in his eye.

"Does it bother you Barton? That your girlfriend trusts me more then you?" he asked mockingly. Trying to get a rise out of Clint as the younger archer glared at him deadly. "That when she had trouble, she came to me first. Begging, and pleading, for _me_ to help her. That she didn't even mention you?" he mocked, the scent of alcohaul thick on his breath as Clint's rage over took him as he grabbed Tony in a death grip around his collar, ruffling his shirt as Banner stood to his feet.

"Alright, come on Tony... you're smashed... and Barton... you... you're just angry. So have a drink, shoot some targets... just get yourself straightened out for now, until we can get this whole thing under control." he commanded as Barton dropped his shirt angrilly and Banner lead Tony out of the room. Tony smiling as Banner practically dragged him away, leaving a fuming Clint behind as he collapsed on the couch with an angry sigh, shaking his head.

"Well... you handled that well." an amused voice called from behind him as his turned to see Natasha leaning against the bar, holding two glasses in her hand, a knowing smirk on her pretty face.

"You're screwed Barton." she said silently as Clint sighed and shook his head.

"I know." he smirked. "I just wanted her... that was it. I just wanted us to be together, to be happy... But it's harder then I thought it would be." he sighed as Natasha sat herself beside him and took a drink from her own glass. An unreadable expression gracing her face as she shifted and Clint shot her a nonchalant look.

"Don't move." she said suddenly as Clint smirked and gave her a funny look.

"What?"

"Just don't move. I want to try something." she offered and leaned forwards, pressing her lips to his as Clint barely had time to contain his surprise. He had tried something with Natasha years ago, they were alone, and all they had was eachother. But now, he had Kellar, he had love... he was (relatively sometimes) happy. But something here, other then the betrayal he was feeling towards Honour, was tugging at him feverently.

Pulling away, Clint turned to see her expression to find that Natasha's eyes were trained not on him... but past. And as Clint turned to follow her gaze, he was heartbroken to find the one and only Kellar standing behind them at the doors of the elevator.

"Honour... it's not what it lo-"

"Looks like?" she demanded angrilly. "To be honest, this is exactly what it looks like!"

"Kellar-"

"You were supposed to be my friend! I trusted you Tash, and all you did was stab me in the back! You heartless bitch."

"Hey!" Clint threatened, standing to his feet as he took a step towards her and she matched his movements by moving back. Not that she didn't have every right to be angry... but Tash was his friend, despite the anger he held for her now, she had stuck with him when things were tough.

"The Russians are mobile... they're moving in. Legacy's found her strengths, and I have to keep her safe." she said coldly. "I want you to stay away... I don't want to hear you, or see you ever again. I want you to stay away from her, and me... just stay away." she spat angrilly as Clint just watched her with an unreadable expression.

"Kellar you-"

"Barton... you sick, egotistical bastard..." she gasped out, tears falling from under the cover on her eyes as Clint's heart broke with the silence that filled the room... "Go to hell."

* * *

ohhhh, shiznit! ahhhh! that's crazy!

5 reviews = update!

booklover1498 - my faithful reviewer, you are awesome! i know, i want her to be happy! but it's just so easy to be horrible! ahahaha, can yu beleive the ending?! MIND BLOWING!

TokyoGirl7 - you always come back ;P lol, you always review! it's so AWESOME! did you think the end of this chapter? ahahaha

gabrielhelena - awwww, :p lol ahahaha, 'go have babies or something'... omg, could you imagine kellar as a mom? lol hahaha enjoy! and review again!


	5. Chapter 5

Courage  
Chapter Five : Sabotage

"What the hell is wrong with you Tash?" Clint demanded as the assasin stared back at him indifferently, an unreadable expression on her face as he glared back into her sparkling eyes. "You knew how I felt, you knew what was between us is over. Why would you do something like that? How could you be so stupid?" he demanded as she scoffed and stood to her feet, a daring look on her pretty face.

"How could I be stupid? You fell for the target Barton, you needed her off you back, and I gave you that. I did you a _favor_, Clint. It's better this way." she answered as he followed after her while she moved to the kitchen area. "And she gave away a vital peice of information. The Russians." she answered as Clint groaned and ran a hand through his tangled hair.

"I already knew about the Russians! We all did!" he growled out as she sighed and shook her head.

"You're loosing your edge Barton. This kid plays for the other team, meaning if she knows about the Russians, then they aren't on our side, _and_ their not on hers. If she was with the Russians, then she wouldn't know about it, thats just how they work. You're part of their group, but you're never really _part_ of their group. It's complicated... But, it means, that whatever they've got planned it's not coming from the direction we think it is. And that also means that the hit they have on Kellar can be removed." she answered as Clint glared back at her.

"How could you Tash?"

"Clint, this is my job, and encase you haven't noticed, this is _your_ job too. So while you've been off trying to play Romeo, we've been moving in on the target... and now, we realize, it's been the wrong one." she stated. "I'll send a message out to Fury ASAP to let him know the change in plans."

"You-"

"By the way..." a voice called out as Clint turned to see Honour storming towards him from the elevator as he tried to get over the fact that he hadn't even heard her arrive when suddenly, her fist pulled back and landed on the right side of his nose.

Feeling the break instantly, Clint stumbled back as his hand flew up to try and stop the immediate blood that fell from his nose.

"What the hell-"

"You'll learn pretty quickly how dangerous it is to piss off my kind of people." she stated as she sauntered back over to the elevator before turning to both of them, a hard glare set on her face.

"You thought you were smart, you thought you found me on your own... but do you really think, with the things I've done, with the people I know... that you'd find me if I really didn't want to be found?" she questioned as both Clint and Natasha froze. Her file had been blacked out other then the little information they'd been provided... how much did they really know about this girl? She was a mystery, but they were following orders. And she'd never given up any other personal info that the team didn't already know.

Sharing a look, Tash turned away from Clint and pulled the gun from her holster as she aimed it for the girl that stood before them. "How stupid can you SHIELD agents really be?" she demanded almost angrilly. "I mean, you _know_ this field better then anyone, and you didn't question how easily you found me? How easy it was, other then those few casualties, to capture me? I mean come on Barton, you would never land a shot on me in your life, and suddenly, you can shoot me so easily? Yeah right." she scoffed as Tony, Bruce and Steve flooded into the kitchen behind Natasha and Clint.

"Took you long enough." Tash sneered.

"You killed my doorman and front desk employee!" he said angrilly as she glared at the lot of them.

"You've been played this entire time. Every step, every move you've made has been foretold, you've played your part perfectly. And now, you'll pay. Now, you'll watch as everything you've built up to protect will turn on itself... now, you'll watch and wait while slowly, it tears you all apart." she growled out as Steve turned to the others and stepped forth.

"Kellar-"

"I trusted you. I tried to help you, I tried to make you see that this wasn't everything you thought it was, I gave you the option to leave, to escape from all of this, to spare yourself... but you can't be trusted anymore, especially to play for my team now." she stated as Clint cringed, knowing that what she said was specifically sanctioned just for him.

"Now, you'll know what betrayal really is. You'll know what it feels like to be abandoned, to be turned against, and you'll be forced to watch this happen all around you, and know there's nothing you can do to stop it from happening. You'll be cut off from the only world you've come to know, and watch from the sidelines as this thing progresses." she stated as Clint turned to her with a confused look on his face. "Now you'll see how it feels to find out how quickly the people you risked your lives for, can turn on you-"

"What about your sister?" he asked as she turned to him.

"My sister, is playing her part just as well as you are, if not better."

"Kellar, you don't have to do this."

"I never have the freedom or the option that you guys did, and now, now you'll see how it feels to have all that taken away from you."

"You-"

"You're in my world now... and believe me, you may not like it as much as you do your own." she glared as she whipped something from her pocket and tossed the small object towards the lot, the elevator doors slamming as the gas from the cylinder flooded the room.

"This way!" Stark yelled as everyone filed towards the stairway to his lab, faces covered as they filed in. Tony gravitating towards his moniter system and staring at all the pictures as he watched her desend in the elevator, pulling out a phone as Clint's began to ring.

"Hello?"

"You should have been more careful Clint. I came to warn you, I came to warn and help all of you and this is what I get in return?" she demanded as Clint gasped and collapsed into Tony's chair, the others surrounding him as they motioned to listen in to his conversation. "Now... it's your turn. I'm not saving you this time Clint, I'm not helping you out of this one. You, and your team can suffer at the hand of me and mine. And you'll know, you'll remember, that through this entire thing, this was your fault, all your and Tash's fault." she spat as the line went dead and Tony turned back to the moniters as she pulled another remote from her pocket.

"Shut the elevator down Stark!" Natasha yelled as he typed in some keys to no avail, the machine just continued on it's path.

Within the same moment, Kellar pressed the button on a small remote as several echoing crashes sounded throughout the tower as one by one, the camera's views blacked out after being flooded by smoke and static. "She's blowing up my baby!" he yelled out angrilly as the others watched in shock and surprise.

"She had this whole thing planned from the beginning." Steve sighed sadly as Bruce shook his head.

"No, this is different... you can't fake this stuff that easily, something will slip. This is an act, this is a fase that she's put up to push us away."

"Well it's working." Tony hissed out as he sighed and assessed the damage of the explosions.

"Tony... where's Pepper?" Clint asked as Tony froze and turned to the others.

"JARVIS! Call Pepper's cell!" he demanded as the team tensed and listened to the dial of the phone.

"_He-Hello?"_

"Pepper? Are you okay Pepper?"

"_I'm fine Tony, what's going on?_"

"The tower was attacked by Kellar... I thought... I thought maybe-"

"_Kellar, you're joking! I just saw her, she was walking out of the hotel a little while ago when she was headed in. She stopped me and said that it was imparative to go down to the dome. Said that you were in trouble and needed me down there."_

"I've been here the whole time Pepper."

_"I know, I realized that once I finally got to the dome thank you._"

"Stay away from here Pepper, just for now, until I know it's safe."

_"What's going on Tony?"_

"Just stay away from here Pepper, head down to the safe house-"

"Safe house?" Steve asked as Tony turned to him almost irritated as he smirked and shook his head.

"Yeah, so we could run off to have hot sex when you were all in the building." he smirked as Steve choaked and his face burned a bright red. "I didn't much see the point, I mean I was prepared to do it in the tower, it's my house... but Pepper said it'd be a little more polite."

"Umm- okay."

"Gentlemen... back to the problem here."

"Well, save Pepper or not, I'm still gonna light that bitches ass on fire for sabotaging my bady."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

gabrielhelena - ohhh damn! it's getting hot in here!

converselover20204 - ;p i love dancing and converse!

booklover1598 - ;p lol hahaha thats an excellent review... i like it ;D

tokyogirl7 - ;p maybe... maybe not... you never know...

sunkissed13 - you'll have to read and find out... ;D

sorry it took so long, you all probably all forgot about it! but I hope you liked it anyways!


	6. Chapter 6

Courage  
Chapter Six : Court Marshall

"Where's she going?" they demanded as Clint sighed and shook his head, the ice pack still pressed to his nose. "What's she doing?" they asked as he groaned and through the ice package down on the table, running his hands through his hair frustrated as the group scoffed and stood from their places in irritation at his naïve-ness.

He was a trained assassin, they figured it take more than a psychopathic girl to toss him up this bad.

"The girl was in love with you Clint! And you don't know a damned thing about her!" Natasha scolded as Clint scoffed and shook his head. Natasha didn't know what he was going through, she had no idea the struggles he was facing. The ties he held with his heart, and his country. The choices he had to make.

"She was secretive, everything I thought I knew about her was made up. I didn't need to know her entire history to make her fall in love with me Tash! That wasn't part of the mission!" he ground out as Steve, Bruce and Tony groaned in response. "Her sister... go find her sister. They live in New York. Maybe she'll have some idea. If she's not there, tap into everything. Ask the family, the friends, the teachers, the boyfriend if there's one there. Start there... that'll be our best place to begin."

"What about your little secret messaging system?" Tony asked suddenly as Clint cringed at the thought. The team didn't know, and they'd have his neck if they knew that he knew where the target was when they were looking for her in the past.

"What?" Steve demanded angrily as Clint sighed and stood to his feet as he turned and looked to Steve with an unreadable expression on his tired face.

"Uhh..."

"Lover Boy here was talking to Kellar, getting information on the Russians and their plans. Anything she knew, she was feeding the Bird Man... or at least leaving clues in the matter of it." Tony stated as Clint glowered at him angrily.

"Clint!"

"Tony was talking to her too! She talked to him before she even got the information to me!"

"What information?"

"Shit..."

"Clint!" Natasha stated angrily. "We are part of a team, if you've been holding information back from us, then we have a right to court marshall you and-"

"Ma'am... we don't have time for this. We need to do as Clint has suggested and find the sister." Steve cut Natasha off as she scowled and angrily crossed her arms, glaring daggers at Clint as he simply ignored the holes she was boring into the back of his head.

"I'll go..." Clint sighed as he shrugged his jacket on and turned to the others as they watched him carefully.

"I'll join him also." Steve stated with a small sigh also. "Just incase." he added slightly after as Clint sent him a knowing look while they headed towards the elevator.

"Might want to take the stairs..." Tony called out in a sing-song voice as the two turned and sighed disdainfully. Heading towards the stairway as Clint groaned at the very thought, they were impossibly high on the building now anyways.

Tony was a millionaire... couldn't he just get the jet to come pick them up and drop them down at the ground? He had to be good for something...

"Were you really keeping information from us?" Steve asked suddenly as they ran down the stairs in an awkward silence.

Clint respected the Captain, come to see him as a friend even, but they'd never been a close pair. He was closer with Fury than he had been with Steve, and Clint didn't even know the Director's real name, if he had one other than 'Director'. "Would you do that to us Barton?" he added, freezing on the stairs as Clint turned with a sigh to see Steve staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"There was never anything important enough to tell. We never had any solid facts, any complete proof... I-I didn't want to bring it up until I knew for sure, because then we'd-"

"Then we'd what Clint?" Steve demanded as he sighed and weighed his options.

"Then I'd have to bring her in again Steve... and I don't know how many times I can drag her in here, and keep her."

"They have quarantine areas, she's not completely invincible..."

"That's not what I mean Cap." Clint sighed and he ran a hand through his hair and leaned on the railing with a huff. He hated the posture of defeat that graced her stance when she caught him with Natasha. He hated that he'd never really be able to give her what she wanted; freedom, normality, simplicity. But he loved her. He loved the sound of her voice, her passion, her stubbornness, and her fire. He loved that she didn't let people push her around... that she was smart, and witty, and new how to carry a gun.

He loved that when she was around him, she'd worn her heart on her sleeve. And shown him a side of her that was caring and had a heart.

He loved the way she felt in his arms, the smell of her skin, the sound of her heartbeat every time she got close.

He loved the small smiles that danced on her perfect little lips when she thought something was funny, or amusing.

He loved that theoretically, she'd seen the world through the darkest night, and woken up early the next morning to catch the beauty of the sunrise.

He loved her.

And now, he may never get the chance to tell her.

"How many times can I chase her, and capture her, and let her go, and bring her in, and set her loose that she'll be mine? How do I know that she won't fall _out_ of love... how do I know she even loves me to begin with? She's so secretive and cryptic... and I never know what she's gonna do next, and I hate it." he frowned as Steve smirked and stepped up beside him.

"Did she ever tell you that she loved you?" he asked as Clint nodded. "Hell Barton, if a girl like _that_ can find it in her to tell you that she loves you, I think you should at least give her a little credit on the matter." he smirked as Clint turned to him with a smirk. "Mind you, I don't know how she'll react knowing that you kissed Natasha, but I think it will work out in the end."

"If I don't have to put a bullet through her head." Clint barked out with an angry scowl as Steve chuckled and continued on his way.

"Believe me, I think she'll have a better chance at putting a bullet through you first..." he retorted as Clint stared after him in surprise at his comment.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Clint asked as Steve turned to him and shot him a knowing smirk as the two chuckled and both shook their heads.

"You know what it means Barton. She may be a woman, but I believe she'd be able to put a bullet through your head faster than you could put a bullet through hers. She's built stronger, faster... she's seem more of the world, and felt more than I think you have. And if you have to confront her, I believe it'd be smart to take into consideration the lady's past before diving into a fight." Steve answered honestly as Clint tried to compare the similarities and differences between his past and experiences, and what he knew of her's. "Also, I think you shouldn't underestimate her sister. If this kid is anything like her sibling, than we've got our hands full. Because it's most likely Keller will know we're after her too."

"And considering how much of a bitch it's been to try and track her down, then her sister won't be that easy to co-operate with either."

"Well let's just hope she's not like her sister then..." Steve stated as Clint nodded.

"Pray to God..."

* * *

soo... im really sorry it's taken so long, and I love you all, but I kinda lost interest in Kellar and Clint's story :( I know... I hate it too

**but if there's anyone out there that likes it enough to adopt, lemme know! :)**

booklover - REBECCA! and I love you, you were my favorite-est reviewer :'] and im so sorry this story had to end. you wre my greatest inspiration :) LOVE YOU!

sunkissed13 - thank you!:)


End file.
